


Axl and Sue, as it happened..

by Middlescotfan



Category: Heckcest - Fandom, TV Shows - Fandom, The Middle
Genre: F/M, Family, Heckcest, Love, Romance, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middlescotfan/pseuds/Middlescotfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sue tried to kill herself all was revealed in the way of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So guys I found the lost chapter, now chapter 6 I thought I was going mad but I found it, hope you enjoy it! I am also currently working on extending the story with axl and sue facing more ups and downs. Thanks for reading please feel free to leave me some feed back! :)

Axl and Sue, how it began.

The fright 

"Sue!!!" Axl shouted while banging as hard as he could on the bathroom door.  
"Sue, come on I gotta go, badly!!" Axl got fed up of waiting so in he went shouting about how badly he need to go, there was no whining about all the noise he was making from Frankie, Mike or Brick they had all left to go to the Brown County Fair, but the weirdest thing was there wasn't even a squeal from Sue, who by now should be shouting and throwing things at Axl from behind the shower curtain.

Axl grew concerned by the silence behind the sound of the running water. Cautiously he pulled back the curtain, what he saw almost made him throw up, cry, scream, all these emotions came over him. Before him lying on the floor of the bath was an unconscious Sue, he looked around frantically until his eyes clocked on her wrists. Blood covered and swollen, pouring out of her. Before anything Axl grabbed the first aid kit and attempted his best patch up to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. He didn't make the neatest patch up but he grabbed a bath sheet and wrapped Sue up, lifting her from the bath in a bridal carry. He sat her up against the door while he phoned an ambulance, in-Axl-like of him there were tears streaming down his face. After calling for an ambulance his phone began to ring, it was Frankie, he couldn't bring himself to answer so he let it ring out. 

After Frankie had left a voice message on Axls phone he plucked up the guts to listen to it while he waiting on the ambulance.  
Message 1 from Mom : "Hey Axl, Honey, we are stuck in Brown county, we ran into Grandma and she has insisted we go stay for a few days with it being the holidays and all, anyway make sure you tell Sue so she doesn't worry and there is emergency cash in the oven with the quilt, behave yourself". As Axl closed his phone the door bell rang, hurriedly he picked up Sue and ran to the door. " Sir.. Ehh..dude you've gotta help me, my sister, Sue, I think she has tried to kill herself, he wrist are bleeding heavily, I tried my best to stop the blood, you have to help me!!" Axl started to hyperventilate, one of the paramedics took him out to the vehicle to try and calm him down while the other carried Sue out to the stretcher and placed her in the back of the ambulance. 

When they arrived at Indianna State Hospital, Axl was made to fill out paperwork for Sue. A nurse began to ask if he knew of any reason she may have tried to kill herself, Axl racked his brain for a reason then he began to panic. "Oh god it's all my fault I'm a horrible brother, I pick on her and call her names, I've pushed her over the edge haven't I?!" He sobbed. "Mr Heck please calm down, I'm sure none of this is your fault" the young nurse tried to reassure him.  
Axl finished filling out the forms when a doctor appeared. "Mr Heck?" He announced to the waiting room. Axl shot to his feet " that's me, is she okay? Please tell me she's okay.." Axl voice dropped. The doctor led Axl towards a private side room, he took a moment to explain to him the Sue was in a stable condition and if he would like to see her. 

Axl entered the room, his whole body trembling. Sues dazed face smiled up at Axl. "A..a..Axl? Where am I?" She stuttered. "Sue your in the hospital, I found you in the shower, you slit your wrists" a lump formed in Axls throat. Sue began to sob. " Sue please don't cry" Axl climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a warm embrace. 

After a few moments of Sue crying into Axls chest he cleared his throat, "uhh.. Sue.. Why did you, y'know hurt yourself?".  
She let out a sigh "Axl please don't.. I can't tell you". "Sue, you scared the life out of me, I thought you were dead, do you know how hard it was for me to see you someone I love lying there unconscious and not knowing what was going on.." Axl trailed off.  
Those three words, 'someone I love' stuck in Sues head while Axl was rambling on. She cut him off mid sentence, " you love me Axl?" "Huh? Yeah sure you're my sister whatevz" he carried on where he left off. She wriggled out of his arms and stared at him, "Axl, the way you said it, the tone of your voice was not a whatevz moment, you meant it didn't you?" she cut him off again.  
"Look Sue, I need to tell you something.. I.. I.. God axman spit it out! SUE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU.." Axl covered his mouth and looked at Sue eyes wide.  
Sue sat there mindlessly gaping at him, butterflies in her belly, little did Axl know she felt the same way.


	2. The hospital dismissal

The Hospital Dismissal

Axl pulled up outside the doors of the hospital in his beat up car, he hadn't left Sues bedside since the accident 2 days ago; they kept her in to monitor her for a bit. In the doorway of the hospital stood Sue, dressed in her pj's she shuffled out to the car and slid into the passenger seat. The two hadn't spoken of the 'I love you' moment since it happened so there was an awkward silence when she got in, Axl just gave her one of his cute half smiles. Her belly started doing backflips, his smile, his hair, his beautiful eyes made her feel bubbly inside.   
Axl started the car and began to drive home. After the 1hr long journey from the hospital with a couple of stops due to Sue needing to pee they reached home. Frankie, Mike and Brick were still visiting Grandma and taking advantage of being away for a while, Axl hadn't thought to tell his parent, he didn't want to worry them he wanted them to have an enjoyable holiday with Brick. Axl could deal with this on his own. 

Axl got out of the car and walked round to open Sues door but she had already opened the door and rushed into the house. Axl was confused by Sues strange behaviour. He entered the house and scanned the living room but Sue wasn't there. Slowly he began to walk along the hall towards Sues room, the door was closed, he placed his ear to the door and all he could hear were her gentle sobs. "Sue, can I come in?" He said while already opening the door. Sue rolled over on her bed clutching Woofie her beloved childhood toy. Axl walked over to the side of her bed and carefully sat down beside her, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze, she brought her hand up to hold his hand in place. Axl lay himself down so he was spooning Sue and had her wrapped in his warmth. "Axl.. If I tell you why do you promise not to be angry with me?". " I can't promise anything Sue but I will try, if I find out this is Darrins fault I have the right to lose my shit." Axl started to tense.   
Darrin and Sue finished a month ago due to reasons Sue wasn't prepared to share.   
She took a deep breath and began to speak, "people at school have been treating me differently than usual, I have lost all my friends and nobody cares for me not even our family, I just wanted to make it all go away, before me and Darrin broke up I found out I was pregnant.." Axls face turned white and his mouth dropped open, "...he told me I had to get rid of it if we had a chance of staying together, I got ready to have a termination but I lost it because my body wasn't ready for a baby, and then I found out he was cheating on me with Angel.." Sue was rambling by this point so Axl cut her off. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch in more way that one!" Rage over came him he tried to get up off the bed and Sue tried to stop him but he was too strong, he punched her in the stomach by accident, it winded her badly. Axl froze "Sue, shit, oh my god, I'm so sorry, Sue are you okay?!" He knelt on the bed and scooped her up, she tried to pull away. " Axl you have to promise me you won't do anything.." He sat her down on the bed again. "Sue he hurt you he has it coming, I'm fully willing to do hard time over this.." Her eyes filled with tears, Axl sighed at the thought of upsetting her. She sat back on her knees and cupped his face in her soft hand, he nuzzled in. "Axl, I love you and if you loved me you would respect my wishes" "you love me?" He started to melt. "Yes Axl I do, I always have and I always will" "your not winding me up? Is this some kind of sick joke Sue?"   
She pulled his face down to hers and planted a soft almost ghost like kiss on his lips.


	3. The weekends coming

The Weekends Coming 

Sue woke up all hot and bothered then realised she was wrapped up in a heap of arms legs and curly locks, a form known as Axl. They fell asleep embracing each other after Sues confession.   
She tried to unfold herself from the tangled body parts, but Axl snaked himself tighter round her body. "Axllll, let me go I have to pee" Sue groaned trying to set herself free. "Ughhh fine" he released her with an unwilling groan.   
Sue made her way down the hall towards the bathroom, her bladder about ready to burst. After relieving herself she decided to go for a shower. Before she had even fully turned on the shower Axl heard the running water and sprung out of bed and barged into the bathroom, Sue was singing to herself about being in love (probably a cheesy TSwift song). Axl stopped in his tracks and smiled, he whipped of his boxers kicking them aside, pulling back the shower curtain he climbed in behind Sue, she was so absorbed in singing she never noticed Axl until he placed his hands on her waist making her jump. "Axl, shit!!" She shrieked. "Good morning beautiful" he cooed in her ear while snaking his arms round her waist and spinning her round to face him. "Did I say you could be in her?" She slurred as she steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest. "No, no you never. But I am the Axman and I do as I please" he announced while winking at her. "Oh is that right? Well I suppose you can stay" she said smirking, Axl raised a smile. " May I clean you?" He asked softly. Sue just nodded at him. Axl picked up the soft loofah and some cranberry body wash, he squeezed a generous amount onto the loofah. He signalled to Sue for her to turn around so she wasn't facing him, she did as she was told.   
Axl sweeped Sues long wet hair to one side and gently started washing her neck with the loofah. He moved the sponge away and let the water wash away the soap, he moved his mouth to her neck, she felt his breathing and tensed. Axl placed his hands on her shoulders and planted a trail of soft kisses down her neck to her shoulder, Sue instantly relaxed, both absorbed in one another with the water cascading over their bodies


	4. Here come the cavalry

Here Come The Cavalry..

It had been two days since Axl and Sue had their romantic shower together. Ever since that morning they have been avoiding one another like the plague, well Sue has been avoiding Axl that is, he not so much trying to avoid Sue. Sues wrists were beginning to heal with the scars beginning to fade, there was almost no noticeable trace of injury, which to Sue meant she wouldn't need to tell her parents. 

That afternoon Sue left her room with the intention of going to lie on the couch and veg out for the day, but as she reached the lounge and saw Axl draped over the couch she did an about turn. Axl spotted her and leapt from his spot on the couch, "Sue, wait!", Sue stopped in her tracks and started to fidget with her fingers. "Axl not now, I'm eh.." "You're what Sue? Avoiding me? Because that's what it looks like to me." He stood behind her waiting for her to turn around, his voice was broken. "Axl take a seat we have to talk.." They walked over to the couch and sat down, Sue ensuring there was a space between them so she couldn't be tempted by him. "Look Axl, I have these deep, deep feelings for you. You make me happy no matter how often you offend me, your gorgeous smiles and beautiful eyes along with that crazy mop of hair on your head makes my stomach feel like there is an acrobatics show going on in my belly and I don't like it knowing nothing can happen between us.". Axl placed his head in his hands and inhaled deeply, "Sue, anything you want can happen, I love you and all your dorky ways, you make me extremely happy as much as I hate to admit it. If you feel the same you won't let the fact we are related stand in the way of that, it can be our little secret?" He moved closer and took ahold of Sues hand, he was about to lean in and kiss her when the front door swung open. 

"Kids we're.. Oh there you guys are!" Axl shoved himself away from Sue. "Mom, you guys are home thank god I'm starving and there is no food left!" "Axl I left this house with cupboards full, I also left the blue bag on the counter accidentally, you can't tell me you have eaten it all?!" Frankie was exasperated and she has only been back for a matter of minutes. Sue on the other hand was more welcoming, "welcome home mom, dad, did you enjoy your trip?" "Hey Sue, oh gosh yes it was amazing, for once grandma and grandpa weren't fighting!" Frankie was all excited again. Brick came in last shuffling his way past Mike and Frankie "hi guys" he motioned a wave before mutter what he had just spoken under his breath, he head to his room, bag and books in hand. 

As the day went on nobody noticed Sues still slightly swollen wrists, well except for Axl that is.   
Mike had left to go pick up something for tea from spudsey malone's and returned 20 minutes later, "I made food!" He yelled slamming the front door behind him, everyone gathered round the table to devour their tea. Gone within 10 minutes due to them all being so hungry they all decided to move through to the lounge and sprawl out infront on the tv, except for Sue. Heading towards her room she caught Axls eye, "going to Seans later losers" Axl left slamming the front door on his way out. He wasn't really going to Seans house but instead sneaked round the side of the house to Sues window, he peered in to see her curled up against the door with her knees pulled to her chest. Axl rolled his eyes and pushed the window up enough so he could climb in. Sue never even heard him enter she was too absorbed in her thoughts to care. He wandered over and knelt down before her, "Sue, what's wrong?" She unfolded her legs and came to her feet "what do you want Axl?" "Ugh.. To see you are okay, to be there for you?" "I'm fine I'm just tired, ok." "Sue C'mere" before she could move he had enveloped her in a hug, eventually she gave in and wrapped her arms round his waist, he planted a kiss on the top of her head. He took ahold of her hand and walked her over to her bed, she lay down on her side, Axl grabbed a blanket from her cupboard opened it up and lay down beside her. She rolled over and lay her head on his chest and an arm across his stomach, he just held her. "Axl?" "Yeah?" "Can you make me feel good?" "What do you mean?" "Make love to me?" Axl cocked his eyebrow and propped himself up on his elbows. "Sue, I don't think we should have sex so soon, you're upset. But there are other ways I can make you happy.." He smirked down at her and she smiled.   
Axl slipped his hand under the blanket and down into the waistband of Sues trousers. "I think we should take these off?" He said tugging at her waistband, Sue unbuttoned her trousers and wriggled out of them. "That's better" Axl said as he leaned down to kiss her. She was wearing a pair of light blue lacy boxer shorts which sent Axl heart into overdrive as well as giving him a throbbing erection. "And the shirt, that should definitely go.." Sue pulled her Tshirt off over her head, she lay there before him in her pants and her light blue matching lace bra. "Wow" Axl was shocked at how amazing she looked. "I think it's only fair you lose your clothes now Axl?" Sue smiled at him. "Why could I lose mine if I'm trying to pleasure you?" He looked confused. Sue got up off the bed and stood at the foot of her bed, "if you want any of this.." Motioning her hands up and down her body "..you will lose all of that." Motioning to his shirt and jeans. "Ughhhhh Sue.. Fine, fine I'll undress!" Within seconds he was in his boxers. Axl wiggled a finger motioning for Sue to come join him on the bed, she wandered back over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Axl went to pull her close when she stopped him and pinned him down, she straddled herself over his crotch and placed her hands on his chest. "You..you look beautiful Sue, but what are you doing? I'm supposed to be making you happy" Sues cheeks turned pink from the compliment "I've changed my mind I want to make you happy.." He went to reply but she just placed a finger on his lips ".. Shh Axl please."   
She leaned in to kiss him, it was the lightest kiss she had ever given him, it drove him insane, she could feel his growing erection and their underwear material rubbing against one another. Slowly she began to trail kisses down his neck to his chest. She shuffled herself down so she could begin a trail down his belly. Axl began to groan, aching to set his erection free. Sue tucked her fingers into the waistband of Axls boxers and wiggled them down allowing his long hard cock to spring free. Without a second thought Sue planted a soft kiss on his tip before running her tongue round his head in a light circle, this made Axl groan and thrust up towards Sues mouth. "S..s..Sue, ugh.." He was pining for it. She took his length into her mouth and started to suck.


	5. The First Date

The First Date 

After Sue giving Axl a mind blowing blowjob fumbling around became a regular thing whenever they could get a chance, in her bed, in his car, in the shower...   
They were crazy about one another. Axl was home from college for a long weekend, Axl being Axl was sprawled in front of the tv in his boxers watching ed, Edd and Eddie, munching on chips, he had a thought while he was watching all the junk of the day, he wanted to take Sue on a date, a proper date. What can I do? He was thinking to himself. It was 2.15pm and he had 45 minutes to think of something before Brick and Sue got home from school. The lake? A restaurant? The movies? "A picnic!!" Axl exclaimed although he was the only person in the house.. "Axman you are a genius, I'll take her to the lake tonight with a picnic and a blanket some soft playing music.." Axl was rambling to himself now, he pulled out his phone and composed a text to Sue *hey baby, when you get home get ready to go out wear what makes you comfortable and get a jumper have a surprise for you. A xx*   
Axl headed to the kitchen and began to prepare a picnic basket with all Sues favourite things to eat and drink, he then went to her room to retrieve a blanket, he went down to the basement and permanently borrowed a bottle of champagne and two flutes. 

The bell for school to finish rang and Sue sighed relief, she pulled out her phone to check her texts, she read Axls message and instantly started to beam. "Sue Heck! Why are you smiling like an idiot?!" Brad came bounding over to her grinning as usual. "Ehh nothing! Gotta go Brad see you tomorrow!" Sue giggled and ran for the bus. 

When she got home Axl was no where in sight so she headed to her room to get ready. 10 minutes later Axl knocked on her door, "Sue are you ready?" She opened the door and was taken by surprise when Axl grabbed her and wrapped a blindfold round her head. "Hey, what's going on?!" "It's a surprise Sue you will see when we get there." Axl had left a note on the fridge for Frankie and Mike explaining he has taken Sue to the movies due to boredom and that Brick was visiting the Aunts to help with Doris. 

He guided Sue out to his car and helped her into the passengers seat and fastened her seatbelt. "Axl, should I be scared? Cause I'm pretty scared right now.." "No baby, don't be scared" Sue gets butterflies every time Axl refers to her as baby.   
Axl climbed in and started the engine, everything was how he planned, moon shining bright, stars twinkling filling the night sky, which he knew would mean there would be plenty of fireflies at the lake to add some romance. 

When they arrived at the lake Axl got Sue to stay in the car until he set up. He got out of the car and popped open the trunk, he took out the blanket and picnic basket, he had also stolen some fairy lights from Sues room. He set down the blanket and put the fairy lights round the edge, from the basket he opened the bottle of champagne and filled the two flutes. He set the glass' down on the basket and went to get Sue from the car. He stood Sue in front of the car and removed her blindfold, her jaw dropped "Axl, did you do all this?!" "Maybe.. Did I do good?" Sue pounced on him wrapping her arms round his neck and pressing her lips to his taking him by surprise.   
When Sue was done smothering him he took ahold of her hand and led her to the blanket, reaching down he picked up the glass' and handed one to Sue, "cheers, to a wonderful first date babe." "Cheers to the most amazing person in my life" Sue downed the champagne before settling down on the blanket. After devouring the contents of the basket and Sue polished off the bottle of champagne, slightly tipsy by this point they both lay back and gazed at the stars. Sue placed her head on Axl's chest. "I love you Axl.." She slurred. Axl let out a chuckle, "I love you too drunken Sue.."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lost chapter

Axls outburst and the families realisation...

Axl had been holding it in for weeks now, he could bare it any longer, it was killing him. "Dudes, the Axman is in love.." "Dude, congratulations!!" Sean was super excited. "Nice one man who's the chick?" Darrin his usual giggly self. "Eh just some girl.." "Do Darrin and I know this girl?" Sean raised an eyebrow at Axl then looked at Darrin. "Yes, do Sean and I know her?" They edged towards Axl making him feel extremely uncomfortable, his palms began to sweat and he couldn't take it. "Sue! The girl I'm in love with is Sue okay?!" The two friends looked at each other then turned to Axl, "Axman its natural to be in love with your sister it's a feeling of protection over her." Sean tried to sound convincing so Darrin wouldn't get upset. "No, no, no you guys don't get it, I lo.." Sean grabbed Axl by the collar and dragged him outside. "Dude I know you love her I saw you two at the lake when I was on a run, but I'm trying to save Darrins feelings just now he is still sensitive about Sue." "Sensitive about Sue?! He cheated on her after he got her pregnant and made her get rid of it, I'm glad in away she lost it because Darrin is a jerk!" Axls blood was boiling and Sean looked angry to after finding out Darrin had been lying to him. The two boys marched inside and flew off the handle at Darrin for being such an Asshole. 

Axl left Seans that night in an absolutely foul mood. He stormed into the house slamming the door behind him. "Hey sweetie there is leftover dinner in the kitchen for you." "Yeah yeah mom, is Sue home?" "Don't yeah yeah me Axl! And no she is out at the library with brick but they should be home soon, why?" "Never mind!" Axl grumbled and headed for his room.   
"Mike have you noticed anything strange lately, between Axl and Sue?" "No Frankie I haven't, should I have?" "Yes Mike! They are getting along, they are spending time together, having sleepovers like when they were little.." "Hmm that is kinda weird huh""ha it's almost like they are dating..." Frankies eyes almost popped out of her head as she finished her sentence. "Mike, you don't think?" "No Frankie so don't I stopped thinking a long time ago" "Mike im serious what if they are in an incest relationship? What are we meant to do, do we have to find a new church?"   
Frankie carried on her ranting and raving for a good half hour in the end she decided to see if the kids would come to her in time. 

Shortly before 8pm Sue arrived home, she was minus Brick. Apparently he met a friend and was going for a sleepover so Sue made sure he was okay and headed home.   
"Hi honey, Axl was looking for you I think he is in his room, you know I like how well you 2 are getting on lately" Frankie gave her a bitter sweet smile making Sue scurry to her room. She opened her bedroom door to see a boxer clad Axl curled up asleep in a mass of blankets, she crept into her room and locked the door. She tiptoed over to the bed and planted a soft kiss on Axls temple while running her fingers through his hair.he stirred a little before groaning "mom go away" "oh so you do t want sex tonight?" Sue was trying hard not to laugh "What mom that's wrong on so many levels" Sue punched his arm finally waking him up. "Oh hey baby" he made a pouty face looking for a kiss. "What's wrong?" Sue asked with a confused look on her face. "Huh? Oh nothing it doesn't matter.." Axl moved to try and take a hold of Sues hips. "Yes it does Axl your annoyed about something, tell me!" "No Sue im fine your going to make me annoyed if you keep asking me." "Fine"Sue got up off of her bed and opened her bedroom door, "where are you going?" "No where Axl you were just leaving." "What? Are you serious?" "Yes Axl I am if you aren't willing to confide In me im not in the mood to talk either." "You have to be fucking kidding me Sue!" Axl got up and left the room rather enraged. 

He stormed into the living room where Frankie and Mike were lounged in front of the tv. "Mom I need to talk to you, alone." "Ehh sure thing, head through to my room I'll be through in a second.." Frankie looked at Mike in utter confusion. "Tell me who he picks I need to know Mike" she was referring to none other than the Bachelor. Mike just rolled his eyes and nodded.   
"What's up sweetie?" Frankie said entering her room and closing the door, Axl had tears in his eyes. "Mom.." "Aww honey was wrong?" "I need you take a seat, I need to tell you something.." "Oh okay..is it bad?" "Me and, Sue and I are eh, sort of seeing each other.." "Oh Axl! I knew something was going on!!" "What?! How?!" "You really think I wouldn't notice how much time the two of you spend together? And going to the movies and bowling.." "Why didn't you say anything? Are you angry?" "Oh honey no, if it makes you guys happy then I am happy, I'm just worried about maybe having to find a new church.." "Thanks mom, y'know for listening and stuff but eh can you not tell anyone, Sue will kill me for even telling you.." At that moment Sue walked past the room and caught the end of the conversation, she stopped in her tracks, she looked like she had just been stabbed in the back. "Sue, wait it's not what you think!" "No Axl it's exactly what I think, you just told her!!" Sue turned on her heels and headed for the front door grabbing her coat on the way, Axl tried to catch her, "don't even bother trying to follow me Axl!" "Sue please, wait!"   
She left slamming the door behind her. 

In an unfamiliar house with a bunch of seniors Sue sat in the corner so drunk she barely knew her own name, she was talking to herself, mumbling away about Axl and how upset she was, brad approached her. "Sue, are you okay?" He knelt down beside her. "Fucking idiot Axl, I hate him so much" she started to cry.  
Brad pulled out his phone and dialled Axls number. "Hi Axl, it's brad." "What do you want dork?" "No offence taken, it's Sue.." "What about Sue?!" Axl heard the tone of Brads voice lower. "She, well she is let's say drunk as a skunk and crying about how much she hates you.." "What?! Where are you?!" "Emm strangely enough we are at Darrins I thought you would have been here.." "I'll be right there!" Axl hung up and raced to his car. 

When Axl arrived at Darrins house he barged in and headed to the basement. "Sue Sue heck?!" "Argh get away from me you ass!" Sue was slurring her words, Axl was having none of it and picked Sue up and slung her over his shoulder, "I'm taking you home."   
"Put me down Axl I can walk!!" Once outside Axl propped Sue up against the car door while he rummaged his pockets for his keys. Sue slumped to the ground crying. "Sue.." Axl let out a sigh and sat down beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulder and holding her close. "I'm sorry Sue" "no you're not" "I am, I just couldn't keep it in any longer, I accidentally told Sean and Darrin I loved you but Darrin just thinks I meant in a brother sisterly way.." Sue started punching his chest, he just held her close to him. Once Sue settled down Axl took her home to bed.


	7. The silent treatment

The silent treatment 

It had been a week, a long week since Axl had told Frankie about Sue, and a week since Sue had began to shut herself off. There was a knock at her bedroom door, "come in." It was Mike. "Hey Sue, can we talk?" "No not really dad." "Well tough we are"  
Sue let out a groan "fine."   
"It's about you an Axl" Mike said as he entered the room and closed the door. "Dad, please don't." "No sweetie listen, I have never seen Axl or you for that matter as happy as you have been messing around together, you shouldn't let the fact me and mom know stop you making yourself happy." "That's not why I'm upset dad, I'm upset because Axl told mum and I wasn't ready, I was scared it wouldn't last and I would get hurt and things would get awkward." "You are never going to know unless you take a chance Sue." "I dunno.." "I'll leave you to think Sue." Mike got up of the chair and kissed Sue lightly on the head before exiting the room.  
Mike never pulled the door behind him so Sue got up to go close it, as she got to the door Axl walked past but he stopped and stared at her, Sue froze and closed the door, she heard Axl mutter 'I'm sorry' as she closed the door. She sank to the floor with tears in her eyes. 

'You can do this, you can do this!' Sue thought to herself as she approached Axls bedroom door.   
She marched straight in. "Brick leave, me and Axl have to talk." Brick just simply nodded and left, book in hand. Axl propped himself up in his bed, looking extremely uneasy. "Sue.." "Axl shh, let me talk" she took a deep breath, "I love you, I'm upset you told people and didn't tell me, I wasn't ready for people to know about it yet, I was scared we wouldn't last or you'd on to someone who was pretty and nice and funny..." Axl stood up and stopped her, he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close, "Sue there is no one more beautiful than you in my eyes, I love you, I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart for telling mom and the guys.." "What happens if we fall out of love Axl?" "Sue, I will never fall out of love with you, ever, even if you fall out of love with me."   
In that moment she kissed him. Long and hard. "Sooo.. Are we okay?" Axl stuttered, Sue just nodded with a grin on her face.   
"I want to give you my all Axl." "What do you mean?" "I want to have sex, I'm ready." "What now?!" 

Sue pushed Axl onto the bed and turned to lock the door, she was standing before him in her white silk robe, she let it fall to the ground. In front of him she stood in her red lace panties and no bra. She noticed Axls growing erection. "Sue, wow.. Like woah."   
She crawled onto the bed parting Axls legs, rubbing her hands up his thighs. Axl stirred below her, he grabbed her arms and flipped them so she was below him, he pinned her down, "you are MINE Sue Sue Heck!" Axl was aching for her, Sue just giggled and nodded. "Take me Axl, take me now." Axl stood up and whipped his boxers off and threw them across the room, he rummaged in his chest of drawers for a condom, he pulled out a mint one. Sue sat up and unhooked her bra before throwing it at Axl, he smirked, then followed her pants. "Sue this condom might make you tingle it's minty.." Sue bit her lip and with a finger gestured for Axl to come to her. He slipped on the condom, and crawled up to Sue who was propped against the headboard. She began rubbing herself, she was aching badly got Axl to give it to her. He knelt at her feet and parted her legs he then dragged her so she was wrapped round his waist, Sue wrapped her arms round his neck. He kissed her neck ever so delicately, Sue threw her head back and groaned, she was pining now. Axl lifted her carefully and held her above his throbbing erection, "are you ready?" "Yes, God give it to me!" She was deperate. Axl lowered her slowly onto his member, Sue was so wet he just slipped right in, Sue let out an even bigger groan "aaaaaxl, harder" still inside her Axl lay her on the bed and put her legs around his neck. He began to move, thrashing into her hard and slow to make her was it "fuck me Axl fuck me faster!" He picked up his pace. The lasted a whole 10 minutes before collapsed in orgasm, she even squirted, all over Axls chest. That gave Axl the push he needed to release, he slumped on top of her panting.   
Sue held him to her chest, "I love you Sue." He muttered into her chest, "I love you to Mr Heck"   
They feel asleep holding each other close. 

They woke up an hour later sticky and sweaty, Axl peeled himself off of Sue. He gently tried to wake her, "Sue..hey wake up it 6pm" "huh? Oh we fell asleep."   
Axl got up and pulled on his boxers, he handed Sue another pair and one of his shirts, "shower?" He asked, Sue sleepily nodded. He scooped her up in the bridal carry and headed to the bathroom.


	8. It was bound to happen sometime

An accident that was bound to happen..

A funny feeling in her stomach that had been there for days is what has led sue to where she is right now, curled up in the floor in front of the toilet puking her guts up.   
Nobody was home, Axl was at Seans, Frankie and Mike had taken Brick back to visit grandma and grandpa Tag with it being the summer break.   
Sue was wracking her brain for what could be the cause of her being so I'll, food poisoning due to some bad potatoes from spudseys? Flu? Her period? "My period shit!" She shouted to herself, it was late quite a few weeks late. "How is this even possible? We have been so careful.. Ohh except for that one time.." Sue was mumbling to herself.   
She picked herself up off of the bathroom floor and grabbed the keys to the church van, Sue drove herself to a quiet chemist just past the school. She was acting shifty when she entered and headed straight to the pregnancy tests. 'Clear Blue instant results' she bought one of the one guaranteed to give the best result along with a load of cheap ones. She handed the pharmacist a bill and told her to keep the change before hurrying home.   
When she got back she was still the only person there so she rushed to the bathroom, grabbing a carton of juice from the fridge on her way.   
She peed on the first test and waited anxiously for the result, she started off with the 5 cheap tests;   
Stick 1 - pregnant   
Stick 2 - pregnant   
Stick 3 - pregnant   
Stick 4 - pregnant   
Stick 5 - pregnant 

Sue began to sobbed "oh god, shit, fuck!" She took the clear blue test out of the wrapper "last one" she peed in the stick and waited the allotted three minutes, while she was waiting she began praying to God then she heard Axl enter to house calling out to her, he was heading for the bathroom but she leapt up and locked the door. "Sue? Are you home?" "Eh yeah just a sec" Axl could hear in her voice that she had been crying so he snuck round to the door in their parents bedroom and let himself in, while Axl was doing this Sue checked the test stick 'congratulations you are 2-3 weeks pregnant', "noo!" she quietly cried to herself. At that moment Axl barged in "Sue.. Sue?" She stood up and launched the stick at him before running out of the room crying. Axl picked up the object in which he had just had launched at him and read what it said, "shit. FUCK!" 

Axl had tidied up the bathroom and hidden all the tests in the bottom of the trash can before heading to Sues room. He nervously knocked on the door, "hey, Sue? I'm coming in." He entered to find Sue curled up in a ball on her bed, he could hear her sobbing into Woofie. He went over and picked her up before settling down with her on his knee. She wrapped herself round him still clutching Woofie. "What am I supposed to do Axl?" "What are we supposed to do, we are in this together Sue." Axl sighed "we will figure this out I promise, but for now we tell no one okay." He kissed the top of her head, she just nodded into his chest. "In the meantime Sue I was thinking, maybe we could share a room? Like you move into my room and brick can come in here?" "Really Axl? You want to share a room with me?" "Yeah I think it would be good, and I also have a bigger bed instead of us trying to cram into yours." "Aww Axl, yeah why not, we can talk to mom and dad later." She gave him a tight hug which he gladly returned. 

The next morning Axl decided to start the whole changing rooms process, he had dropped Sue off at Carly's and headed to the hardware store to pick up some paint and decorating essentials. Axl had been saving money and decided to treat him and Sue to some new furniture too.   
When he got home and unloaded the car he began to empty the contents of the bedroom into the living room, finally when he had the room empty he lay down some dust sheets. He had selected a nice warm yellow paint and a contrasting cream colour for the room, the main wall where his bed normally was in place got painted yellow and the other 3 walls cream, the fitted wardrobe door then got painted yellow to stand out. All the painting took him about 3 hours and Sue was still out so he was doing well, he wanted this all to be a surprise. He then started to build the flat pack furniture, he had bought them a lift up storage bed for all their extra stuff to go in, a 12 drawer chest of drawers, 2 bedside tables and a dressing table with mirror for Sue, all in white wood (the bed was white leather). It took Axl another couple of hours to build the furniture and get it in place, he dragged his mattress through from the living room and placed it on the bed, he had eve gone as far as to febreeze the mattress before putting on his new covers which well yellow and cream stripped, he also bought a matching throw and show cushions.   
After all this hard work he decided to start bring some of Sues stuff into the room, he brought through all of her clothes and put them in drawers and hung stuff in the wardrobe, he then brought through all of her things for the new dressing table and her chair, he decided to put all she's paperwork under the bed, Woofie took centre spot on the bed and all the other toys were nearly displayed in the corner. Axl had also treated himself too a new blind in bright yellow and two cream bedside lamps, he was so please with all his handy work he could wait for Sue to see it, which reminded him is was getting late so he decided to give her a call, strangely Sues phone went straight to voicemail so he decided to try Carly, "hey dork is Sue there?" "Hi Axl, no she just left she should be home soon she said she was going to grab dinner." "Ok thanks."   
Axl felt tired and he knew Sue would be about half an hour getting home so he decided to take a nap. Half an hour later she came home to find Axl sound asleep on the couch so she quietly closed the door and headed to her room, there was a new sign on her door saying 'Bricks Room' so she turned and looked at Axl's door which now said 'Axl & Sue's room' she looked confused but head towards the room. When she opened the door she almost cried but instead she dropped the food bags on the floor, this woke Axl from his slumber, "Sue? Is that you?" He got up and headed to the room. She was stood there speechless. Axl wrapped his arms round her waist from behind. "Did the Axman do good?" He whispered into her ear. Sue spun herself round and flung her arms around his neck before giving him a long hard kiss, he clung to her hips as she began to walk backwards towards the bed, that was them for the night, ignoring the fact Sue was with child they indulged in a night of hot steamy sex.


	9. The beginning of the end

The Beginning of the End 

After their hot sex session Axl and Sue had drifted off into slumber but Axl was awoken with the need to pee and get a drink.   
He quietly moved Sue out of his arms and slid out of bed, on his way to the kitchen he picked up the dropped bags of fast food and put them on the island. Preparing himself he flicked on the kitchen light, he glanced down and his white boxers that were now red, "what the.." He pulled down his waist band to inspect his member "nope I'm good.. Shit!" He began to worry and raced to the bedroom, without thought he flicked on the light, "Sue, Sue wake up!" He said shaking her gently pulling back the sheets, "Sue your bleeding!"   
Axl rummaged for his phone and called for an ambulance, Sue was panicking. Within 10 minutes an ambulance arrived to take Sue to the hospital.   
"Miss Heck are you aware that you were pregnant?" "Were? What's happened to my baby?" Sue began to sob. "Unfortunately your baby has been dead for a few days, your body throwing up and the bleeding are signs of a delayed miscarriage. I'm sorry Miss Heck I'll give you a moment." The doctor left the room holding the door open for Axl. "Hey, hey what's wrong?" Axl hurried over to her with concern in his voice, Sue grabbed him and cried into his chest, "oh Axl, our baby is gone.." Axls heart sank to the bottom of his stomach he felt physically sick, "this is all my fault, I shouldn't have agreed to sex knowing you were pregnant!" "No Axl none of this is your fault, the baby has been dead for a couple of days.." He hugged her tighter.   
The doctor re-entered the room. "Miss Heck, Mr Heck, you are free to go home we are going to prescribe you some medication to help with the pain and sickness and you'll be back to yourself in a few days." He nodded to them both with a half hearted smile and left the room.   
Sue got herself up off the bed and steadied herself on Axls shoulder "I need to get dressed and we need to go home." She was determined to leave. 

Axl opened the front door of the house and let Sue in. He led her to the couch to lie down while he went to change the bed sheets.   
After changing the bed sheets Axl filled a hot water bottle to help Sue with her stomach cramps and headed to the living room, she was sound asleep. He placed the water bottle on her belly and scooped her up into his arms, he gently lay her down on the bed pulled the covers up over her. Axl undressed and climbed in beside Sue holding her close, stroking her hair, soon he drifted off to sleep nuzzled into her neck.   
Sue began to stir in the middle of the night, sweating and breathing heavy. Axl woke up after taking an elbow to the face "woah ouch!" He grabbed her arm to stop her inflicting more pain. "Don't touch me! You're hurting me!" Sue was screaming in her sleep trying to fight Axls grip. "Let go of me Axl!!" He released her arm before calling her name and gently shaking her.   
"Hey, Sue hey, what's wrong?!" Sue awoke taking a deep breathe almost choking. "Axl, oh my god." She began hyperventilating and clung onto Axls arms, before she could stop herself the tears were streaming down her face. "C'mere" Axl pulled her into his chest.


	10. Things are looking peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry it has been a while! Work has been Hecktic.. See what I did there;) anywaaaay any feedback would be great and I hope you enjoy!

Things are looking pretty peachy.. 

7 am on a Sunday, what is this time of day? Axl thought to himself. Sue was sound asleep beside him and he wanted her to stay asleep for a while longer. He decided to get up he couldn't lie still much longer. He carefully got out of bed making sure he didn't wake sue.  
"Ugh what am I meant to do with myself.." He mumbled as he headed for the bathroom, "oh my god this place is a mess!". Axl decided it needed to be cleaned. He grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and some bathroom cleaner from the cupboard and got to work making sure every inch of the place was gleaming, the door leading to Frankie and Mikes room was open and Axl noticed the state of it. "My god, I live with a family of slobs!" He decided to tackle their room, changing the bed sheets, sorting the washing and hoovering every inch of the floor. "Ah much better" he sighed relief until he noticed the state of the hall carpet. He decided he was just going to have to clean the entire house. 

After gutting every room in the house apart from his and Sues room he was done, he even sorted all Bricks stuff after just having dumped it in Sues old room, after all that it was just after 10.30 am. He thought he'd do something nice and make Sue breakfast in bed.   
French Toast, crispy bacon with maple syrup and pancakes, fresh orange and tea, all from scratch after doing a big good shop the other week.   
He went out the back and picked a few daisy to put in a glass on the tray with the food. Slowly and carefully he made his way to the bedroom, he placed the tray on the bedside table and stood staring at sue. "God she's so beautiful.." He said a little louder than he expected to. Sue groaned and rolled over.. "A..Axl? What are you doing?", Axl reached down and kissed her forehead "being the best brother slash boyfriend ever." "Oh really? And how's that cause your pretty lame." She said with a wink, propping herself up in bed Axl straddled her lap. He placed his hands on either side of her face "don't get cheeky with me miss Heck or I'll eat you and your breakfast." She looked to her side and saw the tray, she bit her lip. "Hmm tempting.." She winked and tossed Axl off to her side and lifted the tray onto her lap. "Thank you baby." She gave him a sly smirk making him all warm inside.   
Axl got up off the bed and dondered off down the hall, "oh a bubble bath!" He thought to himself, he went out to the back yard and picked some rose petals from frankies bushes "she's going to freak" he giggled to himself. He went into the bathroom and turned on the taps to start running the bath, he added some coconut bubble bath and the rose petals he had picked from the garden, at that moment Sue walked in. "Sue! You scared me! This was meant to be a surprise.." Axl said dropping the rest of the petals on the floor. Sue locked the bathroom door and turned to face Axl, she bit her lip and untied her robe letting it pool round her ankles. "Wow, eh this was meant to be to make you feel better.." Axl ran his hands through his hair looking awkward. Sue stalked towards him in nothing but her lace underwear. "Shh, don't speak, just kiss me." She placed her hands on either side of his face, at that Axl grabbed at the tops of her thighs indicating to her to jump up, so she did wrapping her legs round Axl's middle. He slowly walked towards the door carrying sue, he pressed her up against the door and kissed her hard. "Take me Axl.." She whispered breathlessly into his ear. "Ok.."


	11. We're home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long guys been so so busy at work! Hope you enjoy, chapter 11 up soon!

We're home

Axl was sat at the kitchen table peacefully eating his sandwich when Sue snuck up behind him and put her hands over her eyes. "Mmm, morning baby" he purred taking her arms and bringing her round the front of him. She was dressed in a baby blue slip and silk gown. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms round his neck and planted a kiss on his lips before getting up again leaving Axl longing for more. "Hey where are you going?!" He whined. She dropped her gown down her arms, "oh I'm just going for a shower.." She said smirking back at him. He jumped up from his seat and followed her.   
After what felt like hours they had spent in the shower they came out to the hall only to be greeted by the family, "oh eh hi guys.." Sue did a quick heel turn and headed for their room leaving Axl to deal with whatever Mike and Frankie had to say. "Ha, hey mom.. dad.." He nervously rubbed his neck. "Look we don't care what you kids are getting up too just don't flaunt it too much." Mike said before heading too the fridge.   
"Axl why did sue just go into our room?" Brick asked confused. "Oh yeah, um we swapped rooms, so Sue is in my room with me and you have your own room, hope that's okay?" "My own room?! Of course that's okay!" Brick was beaming as he headed off to his new bedroom.  
"Wow you guys sure are moving fast.. Moving in together, what next a baby?" Frankie chuckled. At that moment Sue walked straight into the bedroom door shocked by what Frankie had said, Axl just chuckled and brushed her off. He headed to check on Sue who was dazed from walking into the door. "You okay baby?" He tucked her hair behind her ears. "Yeah fine just got distracted thats all, silly old me." She gave a half hearted smile. "It will be fine I promise you." Axl kissed her fore head, "put your shoes on we are going shopping." Axl headed to the living room to let Sue finish getting ready.   
"Mom since you guys have been away we have made a few changes, we have been cooking proper meals and cleaning up, we made a family night plan too, me and Sue are going to go get shopping cause we planned out this weeks meals so we need to get some food, do you want anything?" He asked politely. " wow honey I'm surprised.. Hmm I'm going to trust you with this plan and see if it works, here's some cash towards the shopping." 

Axl and Sue got in the car and headed to the local fruit and veg market. They looked like a married couple to people who didn't know them, bickering over what meat and veg to buy and the cost of things, Sue was scared of any signs of PDA incase they saw someone they knew. Whereas Axl was struggling with keeping his hands to himself.   
An hour and a half later after the rough ordeal that is food shopping they were home. 

"Seriously?!" Axl boomed walking in the front door with the shopping. "Oh hey honey, did you buy any frosting?" Frankie asked sitting up from her slouched position on the couch. "No! I did not buy you any frosting we are being healthy!! What's the one thing I asked you to do?! Keep this place clean and.." Sue cut him off shoving him towards the kitchen before he got even more angry. "Just cool it yeah, Axl? Go lie down and I'll be there in a second." Sue said running his shoulders.  
Sue finished putting away the shopping and explaining to Frankie why Axl got annoyed at the fact she was slobbing around the house. "He just wants the place to be nice, he's finally in a happy place y'know?" Sue left her holding a bag of chips and headed to the bedroom, Axl was lying watching tv. "You okay baby?" Sue asked rummaging in the closet looking for a pair of sweatpants, all she could find were an old pair of Axls. He just mumbled at her not even giving a second glance as to what she was doing.   
She pulled off her jeans and slipped into Axl's sweats, then she took off her shirt, that's when she caught his eye. She was about to pull on an old Tshirt when she was stopped. "Sue.." He said staring at her eyes wide. "What?" She said turning round. The sweats hung perfectly on her hips against her flat stomach and perfect curves "you look perfect, C'mere" he beamed towards her. She smiled half heartedly and walked over to the bed, she straddled herself over his middle and he held her waist.   
"Come with me." He whispered, "come with you where?" Sue was confused. "Back to college, just while the schools are still off, hutch and I have the cottage now and you can come stay with me, I don't want to leave you." He said rubbing her hips. She climbed off to sit on her side of the bed. She sat facing him with her legs crossed "Axl I'd love to come and stay with you for a while but all my stuffs here and my friends.." "They can come visit, if it makes you happy I will tolerate Carly and Brad..". Sue slumped down and rested her head on his chest. "I'll have to think about it.." She said drifting off to sleep. Axls heart sank a little bit.


	12. Farewell my lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas on what they would like to see happening as the story progresses fell free to leave a comment.

Farewell my lover

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Axl said pulling at the toggles of Sues hoodie, "distance makes the heart grow fonder.." Sue said giving him one final kiss before basically ramming him into the car. "Love you baby" Axl drove off with a frown. 

Sue went back inside and sunk into the couch. Frankie and Mike were over at the Donaghues watch the big football game (not like them to socialise but they were trying something new). Brick came wondering through after hearing Sue sighing several times. "Are you okay Sue?" He asked *whoop* "am I being silly Brick? Not going to stay with him?" "Well that all depends, why didn't you want to go?" "I dunno I guess I felt I needed some space because it's been constant since the word go, then I wanted to go so I could keep an eye on him and know he wasn't being naughty if you get me." "Yeah I get you Sue, if you trust him then he won't do a thing, Axl is madly in love with you Sue he's not going to do anything to put his foot in it." "You're right Brick, you know what I love him and I'm just going to go up there and surprise him! Thanks for being here Brick" she hugged him and ran off to her room. "Your welcome, I guess.." *i guess* 

Mike and Frankie arrived back home to find Sue at the door with a suitcase, "Sue.." Mike have her a quizzical look. "Daddy.." She fluttered her eyelashes. "Oh no, what have you done? Are you in trouble?" "No no I want to go surprise Axl but I'm not comfortable driving up there myself.." "Ahh I see, you want good ole dad here to drive you there right?" "Oh great you understand lets go!" "Sue.." Before he could finish saying no Sue had already walked him out to the car and put her case in the trunk. "Thanks daddy." She gave him a peck on the cheek which he couldn't help but smile at. 

They drove in silence mainly because Sue had fallen asleep with being up so early, 40 minutes later and they were there. "Okay Sue have fun and we will see you in a few weeks time." Mike said kissing the top of her head. Sue walked up to the front door of the small white cottage before peering in the window, she saw Hutch getting off the couch with two girls in tow, her heart dropped to her stomach until her phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her pocket, it was from Axl: 

"I'm so bored without you by my side, Hutch has some girls in his room getting jiggy with it and I'm sat watching cartoons with out you :(" Sue perked up, she hit reply "go look out the front door" she quickly pressed send and positioned herself in front of the door and waited for Axl to open it. He very slowly peered round the door not knowing what to expect but when he saw Sue he threw the door wide open and scooped her up into his arms. "Omg I missed you and it's not even been a day!" He screeched kissing her as hard as he could. "I missed you too!" Sue said trying not to let Axl see he was hugging her so tight she could barely breathe. He put her down and carried her bag inside.   
The cottage was nice, cream walls and big leather couch and some matching chairs, a rounded dining table in the corner and a big open fire. "This place is so cute Axl!" Sue beamed. "No don't say that! Takes the man out of it!" He grumped, Sue just laughed. "So you just couldn't resist being away from the axman" he said swaying towards her in nothing but his boxers, he made a thrusting motion with his hips. "Actually, can I be truthful?" Sue said putting. A hand on his chest to stop him in his tracks. "Course baby" he said grabbing her hips. "I wasn't 100% sure if I trusted you to behave yourself after all you do have a reputation.." She almost regretted the words she just uttered. "Shit eh, I'm sorry Axl I didn't mean it to sound like that." "No I get it you think I'd just hop from our bed to another, you don't think I'm able to commit to you." Axl pulled on his jeans and a shirt grabbed his shoes and left without uttering another word. "Shit Sue what have you done?!" She said to herself throwing her phone at the couch, she watched Axl storm off from the window.   
She reckoned she would just let him blow off some steam and calm down before attempting to talk to him so she made herself at home watching some tv. 

It soon turned midnight and Axl still hadn't come home or even text her, it didn't make her feel any better with the thunder storm and bucketing rain going on outside. She heard a fumbling noise at the door making her jump, she opened the door to see Axl heading back down the path. "Axl.." She called out. He stopped and fell to his knees. She walked over to him, soaked within seconds due to the rain, she knelt down in front of him. "Axl" he looked up at her and fell forward resting his head on her chest. "You stink of scotch Axl" she wrapped her arms round him. "I'm so sorry Sue.." He started to cry. "Come on get up, let's go inside." Sue tried to pick him up, she got him on his feet and put his arm round her neck, he took a hold of her face, sweeping her now soaked hair behind her ears, she nuzzled her head into the warm touch of his hand "I love you Sue Sue Heck." Sue just closed her eyes she had nothing to say. "Come on you need a bath." 

Sue dragged him into the house where she was met by Hutch accompanying his lady friends out to a waiting taxi. "Oh dude, you stink!" He pinched his nose and squeezed past him. Hutch patted Sue on the shoulder. "Come on Axl, upstairs." She attempting to haul him up the stairs. She managed to get Axl to the bathroom and sit him on the toilet. Sue began to run a bath, not to hot but not too cold either. She stripped Axl of his clothes and helped him into the bath before undressing herself and joining him, she washed his body and shampooed his hair before washing her own. After finally managing to get him out of the bath and get him dried off she took him into the bedroom and lay him on the bed. "Sue.. Please don't leave me.." He mumbled before passing out.   
Sue wiped tears from her eyes and headed down stairs letting Axl sleep along with the fact she couldn't bare to face him in the state he was in. 

"Hey you okay?" Hutch got up to meet Sue at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh yeah Axl told me about you and his relationship and well I say good on you!" He smiled at her. Sue began to cry "oh no! Don't cry I didn't mean to upset you.." He gave her a hug and walked her over to the couch. "I think I just ruined a good thing Hutch. I told him I was worried he would cheat on me and that was it he took off." Sue sobbed into her dressing gown. "All he has done since he arrived here today is talk about how much he loves you and how happy he is to be with you, he just doesn't want to screw this up and I think you just caught him off guard that's all.." He gave her a hug "it will be fine just speak to him in the morning." He kissed the side of her head, "night sis." "Hutch?" "Yeah?" " thank you for being there." "It's no problem, your basically like family now don't want to see you upset." He smiled and headed upstairs to bed.   
Sue fell asleep on the couch with the tv going quietly in the background.   
Axl came down the stairs the next morning to find her, he placed a blanket over her and noticed she had mascara/tear stains down her cheeks. "Shit" he muttered to himself. He turned off the tv just as Hutch was coming down the stairs. "Dude what did I do last night?" Axl quized him. "You were drunk man." "How drunk?" "Like 3 bottles of Scotch drunk" Hutch motioned 3 fingers towards Axl. "Fuck, did we fall out?" He asked worried. "Dude you guys fell out before you stormed out. She told you she was worried you'd cheat or do something stupid, that was it you left and got drunk." "Agh!" Axl threw a punch towards the wall, "can we go for a run?" Axl asked rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah man I'll go get dressed." Hutch disappeared upstairs. Axl decided to write a not for Sue for when she woke up.   
Axl and Hutch headed out for an hour long run. Sue woke up shortly after they left with a sore neck from the way she was lying. She made her way upstairs to go lie in bed for a while hoping Axl was there. She was met with a note stuck to the bedroom door. "Gone for a run, we will talk when I get home, I'm sorry, I love you more than words can explain. A x" she ripped it in half and put it on the bedside table before crawling under the covers "that's it Axl run from your problems instead of confronting them right away." She mumbled to herself before drifting off. 

Axl and Hutch returned from their run eager to have some breakfast Axl was hoping Sue was maybe awake to cook some bacon but no sign of her. Hutch instead headed to the kitchen to whip up a good fried breakfast for them. Axl wondered upstairs to the bedroom quietly opening the door incase Sue was sleeping, which she was, he saw his note on the beside table ripped into several pieces making him sigh, he collected the pieces and took them down stairs "I'm guessing she's pissed.." He said to Hutch showing him the bits of paper. "Oh man you're in deep shit.." At that Sue came down stairs. "I'm just going to take my breakfast back to bed.." Hutch said awkwardly hurrying out of the room with his plate in hand. "Morning." Axl said going to give her a kiss but she soon dodged him and headed for the back door. "Sue.." He followed her. "Sue talk to me." She went outside and sat on the patio. It started pouring down with rain again. "Sue come inside!" Axl shouted from the door. He grabbed the umbrella when she refused to move and went and sat beside her. "Sue, I don't get it? What did you expect my reaction to be, no guy is going to be happy that his girlfriend doesn't trust him." "No Axl it's the way you handled it, you did exactly what I thought you would do and fly off the handle at it." "What was I meant to say Sue?! Don't worry I'm never going to look at another girl I will behave? Is that what I meant to say? I love you Sue I would never dream of hurting you before anything else your my sister and I would never ever let you get hurt." " you hurt me Axl by getting so drunk you couldn't even walk let alone talk to me AND you left without saying anything to me at all. That's what hurts the most." She got up and headed for the house, Axl got up and grabbed her wrist." Sue wait! You have to listen to me." She stopped and turned to stare at him. Before he could speak she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, he almost fell over but he held onto her managing to close the umbrella and carry her inside. He just held her close.


	13. The Strain

The strain

Sue had been staying with the boys up at college for a week now and her and Axl had done nothing but fight then have hot make up sex, but this latest fight never included the sex.. 

"Axl I have had enough! Enough of the fighting, enough of the tears and sleepless nights I am done!" Sues eyes filled with tears as she stood in the doorway to the ensuite, Axl came bounding at her over the bed but it was too late she had slammed the door and locked herself in.   
"Sue.." He gently knocked the door. "Sue please open the door.. I'm sorry." Axl started to cry, he was so hurt that he had upset Sue.   
"I'm pregnant Axl.." Sue said in the softest whisper she could (mainly because she had been crying so much her nose and throat were blocked.   
"Sue open the door!" Axl said a little firmer, Sue opened the door and Axl fell into the bathroom. "Jees, what do you mean you're pregnant? We have been so so careful!" "I don't know Axl these things happen, I'm about 4 weeks so that maybe explains all of the random fights we have been having.." Sue walked over to side on the edge of the bath.   
"4 weeks?! When did you find out..? Please don't say you have been hiding this from me for longer than today.." Axl crawled over to Sue and sat at her feet giving her a pleading look. "I found out a couple days ago but I was scared to talk to you about it after last time.." Axl put his hands on Sues lap then rested his head on her legs, Sue began stroking Axls hair. "What are we going to do Sue?" Axls voice was low and choked, Sue could feel his tears through her trousers.   
"I don't know Axl we are too young to be parents, I don't even know if I can go full term after the last one." She began to cry. "We need to go see a doctor and find out what's going on." He sat up and pulled Sue down onto his lap.   
"I already phoned the doctor I have an appointment at the hospital later this afternoon.." She just stared at him trying to read his face but he was blank. "Okay." He moved Sue from his knee and got up from the floor. "But first, bath or shower?" He extended a hand for her to take hold of which she did. "Shower please.." Axl turned to go turn the shower on but before he could Sue grabbed a hold of him and kissed him so delicately he barely felt it, he couldn't help but smile, "I need my old happy Sue back.." He hummed in her ear, "you'll have me soon I promise." She pushed away to get undressed while Axl got the shower ready. It was silent, the most inactive shower the two have ever shared.   
They got themselves ready for heading to the hospital.   
"Sue come on we don't want to be late!" Axl shouted up the stairs.   
"Dude do you think shouting at her is the best idea, what's going on?" Hutch came through from the kitchen to speak to Axl. "Don't even ask man, I'll explain later.." Axl stopped as Sue came down the stairs, "I'm ready, can we just go please." Axl extended his hand to her but she just walked past him and out the door. Axl sighed and followed her to the car. 

"Sue Heck? Miss Sue Heck." The nurse came out and called forth sue. Sue got out of her seat and just stood staring at the nurse, Axl stood up and took a hold of her hand without saying anything she squeezed it hard and they followed the nurse into a small room.   
"So Sue your about 4 weeks along yeah?" The nurse was flicking through her paperwork, "and is this the baby's father?" She looked at Axl. Sue bit her lip, "yes but em its kind of a tricky situation you see we are related like brother and sister related.. Please don't judge us we didn't plan any of this we just kind of fell in love.." Sue dropped her head and Axl slipped his arm round her shoulders. "Miss Heck, Mr Heck, I am not here to judge you we have many cases like you come in and out of here each day, the thing with two blood relatives creating a child it doesn't go without health implications, I had a look back at your notes and after your previous mishap there was an upset it's actually a miracle you managed to fall pregnant. If you decided against having this baby you may never be able to have another child." The nurse stopped to try and get some sort of reaction from Axl and Sue. "I would never dream of getting rid of a child that's against all I believe in.. I'm going to keep this baby health implications or no health implications.." Sue was getting worked up so she stopped. "Okay Sue well the next step is to get you booked in for some blood tests and a scan, we can do the first lot now if you like?" The nurse smiled, Sue just nodded and squeezed Axl's hand. "Okay follow me" the nurse led them out of her office and down to the ultrasound room, "okay sue take a seat up on the bed here." The nurse pointed to the bed next to the computer screen.   
"Just lie back and pull up your top." Sue did as she was told and the nurse tucked some tissue paper into the top of her trousers and squirted some of the warm gel on her belly. "Now just lie as still as you can." The nurse smiled at her.   
Axl took a hold of Sues hand and kissed her knuckles smiling down at her.   
"Okay here we are, it doesn't look like a baby right now because you aren't very far along, but this bean shaped splodge right here is your baby." The nurse was pointing at the screen to show them where they should be looking.   
Sue glanced up at Axl who was looking at the screen and tears running down his face.   
"I'll just go get your print outs for you." The nurse handed Sue some paper towels to wipe her belly and left the room. Sue cleaned herself up and got off the bed, straight away slinging her arms around Axls next and kissing him as hard as she could. "I love you Axl Redford Heck" she kissed him again "and our little bean" and kissed him again.   
Axl had the biggest grin spread across his face "I love you too Sue Sue Heck and our little bean too." He hugged her as tight as he could, the nurse returned with their scan pictures. "So we will see you again when your about 12 weeks" the nurse smiled at the two as she showed them out. 

"What are we going to tell mom and dad, better yet everyone else?" Sue asked as they got in the car to head home.   
"I think we should have a think about it, wait until after the 12 week scan that's when most people tell people.." Axl started the car and pulled out of the car park. "Okay, I think that's a good idea, I'm so scared Axl but I'm so excited at the same time, we are going to be parents.." Sue slid over and cuddle into Axls shoulder. "I know, little Axl or sue junior in there.." He smiled and rubbed Sues leg.


	14. Passing weeks of summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please

Passing weeks of summer

Sue was now 8 weeks pregnant and suffering badly from morning sickness, it hurt Axl to see her in so much pain. "Axl why did we think this was a good idea?" Sue asked while her head was over the toilet and Axl was stroking her back, "it's always a little rough before you get the good stuff Sue." He tried to comfort her.   
"It hurts Axl, we need to tell mom and dad they can help well at least mom can help me.." She stop as she heaved again for about the 5th time that morning. "Okay, okay we can tell them, come on back to bed." He helped her up and back through to the bedroom.   
By this point Hutch already knew it was hard to keep from him with sue either being extremely horny or throwing up. 

That evening they decided to take a drive home with it being Friday and Axl not having to get up in the morning, also because Sue seemed to be feeling better. They got in the car along with all their dirty laundry for Frankie to wash.   
"Taylor swift?" Axl asked. "Huh? Oh for the radio.. Nah can we have some Black Sabbath or AC/DC?" She smiled at him. "You have no idea how hot you sound saying that but I didn't think you liked that sort of stuff?" He quizzed her. "I'm all for trying something new" she said rubbing her belly and smiling at him. "God I love you." He had a smile stretched right across his face. 

After an hours drive with some toilet breaks they made it home in time for tea. "Hey we're home.." Axl shouted dropping his bags at the door. "Oh hey honey your dad was just heading out to get tea, pizza?" Frankie came over to give him a hug and for once he didn't dodge her he happily hugged her. Frankie was in a little bit of shock, "pizza sounds great." Axl smiled and headed for the bedroom he stopped outside Bricks room as he spotted Brick sat on his bed with a girl, Axls mouth dropped. Brick got off the bed to close his door but Axl managed to get a high five from him first.   
Sue snuck up on Axl who was still in shock over Brick and wrapped her arms around his waist making him jump. "Calm down Axl jee.." She walked off ahead to the bedroom. "Brick has a girl in his room.." He stated to Sue before heading off to find Mike and Frankie "mom! Brick has a girl in his room, I wasn't allowed girls in my room at his age?!" Axl was waving his arms around. "We never had any doubt about you getting a girlfriend that's why for Brick this is rare. Now you have a girlfriend we have no choice but to like either, and we probably have no chance of grandkids so we need Brick to take the reigns.." Frankie was beginning to rant. "Well actually..." Sue at that moment jumped on Axl's back and covered his mouth "shut up." She whispered in his ear. Frankie and Mike just looked at each other.   
"Okay well I'm going to pick up dinner. Be back in 10." Mike picked up his keys and headed out the door. 

"Okay mom we need to chat before dad gets back. Have a seat." Sue indicated for Frankie to sit at the table, Axl tried to escape but Sue managed to grab his shirt. "Sit." She said through gritted teeth. When she finally managed to get them both at the table she took a deep breathe. She took the scan photo from her pocket and placed it on the table in front of Frankie. "So eh, I'm.. Well.." Sue was stuttering. "Ahhhhh your pregnant?!" Frankie shrieked. "Shhhh mom quiet!" Axl tried to calm her down.   
"Are you mad mom..?" Sue pressed her for an answer.   
"I'm not mad I'm so excited I thought id never get grandkids! Your dad on the other hand will not take this so lightly.." "I won't take what so lightly" Mike said coming into the dining area with the food.   
"Shit.." Axl got up and went to stand at the porch doors so he could make a quick escape when needed.   
Mike looked at the photograph that lay before Frankie. "Oh." He said analysing the photo. "5..4..3.." Axl started counting down as he opened the back door. "Stop." Mike said looking at Axl. "Are you going to kill me dad?" Axl asked with a lowered voice. Mike walked over to Axl and placed on hand on his shoulder and used the other to shake his hand, "congratulations.." Mike said in a low voice.   
"How about we forget this and eat dinner we can talk about this later okay?" Frankie tried to lighten the mood.   
"I'm not hungry." Mike strode over to the fridge grabbed a bottle of beer and made an exit through the patio doors.   
"Mike?" "Don't follow me Frankie." 

Sue slumped in her seat. Frankie took a pizza to Brick and his friend to give Axl and Sue a moment. "It's okay I'll talk to him. " Axl walked over and gave Sue a kiss before taking more beer from the fridge and heading outside. 

Mike was on the roof, a place that seemed to be everyone's favourite think space. Axl climbed up to sit with him.   
"Dad, are you mad at me?"   
"No." Mike sighed, "I just never thought you'd be the person to knock up my little girl.. That's all."   
"I didn't mean for it to happen.. I'd never intentionally hurt Sue.. We were being really careful.. When you guys were at grandmas a few months back Sue fell pregnant but she had a delayed miscarriage or something, it broke her and I some how managed to be there.." Axl put his head in his hands.   
Mike looked at Axl with his head in his hands and knew he was feeling the strain. He moved closer and wrapped his arm around Axls shoulders "it's okay Axl, you are going to go through rough patches in life, I just didn't expect you too so young especially not your sister, but me and your mom we are always here, you're not alone in this." Mike kissed Axls head and Axl just threw himself at Mike and hugged him. "I love you pop" he muttered "I love you too buddy" Mike couldn't help but smile. 

They made their way down from the roof to head inside, the house was quiet. Frankie had fallen asleep on the couch with Brick watching the Batchelor which meant Axl would have to take Brick to bed and Mike would have to take Frankie. The boys nodded each other goodnight as the went into separate rooms.   
Brick woke up just as Axl laid him down in his bed, "Axl am I really going to be an uncle?" He asked cautiously. "As it goes just now Brick yes." Axl smiled at him and watched as he dozed off again. 

He made his way to his room hoping to see Sue sound asleep, but no she was wide awake looking through a box of what appeared to be old photographs.   
"What you doing baby?" He quizzed. "Just looking at old pictures, look how close we used to be, what happened.." She sighed.   
"Hey don't be sad, all siblings go through a phase of hating one another." He crawled up beside her.   
"Yeah I know but I mean what happened for this to happen. When did you decide you liked me better yet loved me?"   
She stared at him.   
"I realised I loved you when I saw how lucky Darrin was to have you, how happy you made him, I looked through these photos and realised how happy you made me and how I missed it. Darrin was a jerk to ruin what you two had but look where we are now if that hadn't happened we wouldn't be together and madly in love would we?" He gently cupped her face and gave her his cute half smile that made her weak at the knees. "I love you so much sue.." He gave her a kiss on the head and removed the box of photos from her lap. "I love you too Axl.." Sue cupped his face and kissed him softly, Axl carefully lifted and manoeuvred Sue so that she was lying below him.   
They began to passionately kiss one another and ended up in a heated vanilla sex session, Axl being so careful as to not hurt her.


	15. The passing weeks of summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy I have reached 300 hits! This started as just a bit of fun but I'm getting to into the story, hope you guys are enjoying it so far and please please leave some feedback!

The end of summer is near..

It was into the last week of summer, Axl and Sue returned home from Indiana State to be with family for a while. Sue's pregnancy cravings were starting to settle in she wanted to eat everything in sight. 

"Sue I've been thinking.." Axl walked over and sat beside her on the couch. "Thinking about going to get some froyo?" She looked hopeful.   
"No.. I was thinking we should tell people." He rubbed the back of his neck. "About the baby? I think they will soon realise Axl.." She giggled at him. "No.. Like about us and that im the baby's father.. I don't see the point in hiding it, there are so many people doing the same as us so why should we hide it?" He took a hold of her hand. "Axl I'm already invisible so I don't see what difference it will make to my social life, but yours could change?" She pulled herself into his lap. "I don't care about my social status, I've never spoke about it to you guys but there is nothing I've wanted more than to be a dad.. I want to be hands on.." He smiled at her. "Okay Axl if that's what you want.." She placed a kiss upon his temple.   
"Hey I've been thinking of some names.." She smiled at him. "Really? Like what?" He quizzed.   
"Well I thought if it's a boy, Angus Eastwood Heck, you know like you have a two famous people's names the baby could have Angus Young and Clint Eastwood?" She paused for a reaction. "You know what Sue I actually really like that!" He hugged her. "And for a girl I thought Wyatt Frankie Heck? " "I like that too! But Sue wouldn't dad be upset about his name not being included if it's a boy?" He rubbed her back. "Oh yeah.. Well what about Angus Michael Eastwood Heck?" "Yeah I like that." He gave her a kiss on the shoulder. "So that's one hung on a long list of things out of the way I suppose.." He laughed.   
"Hey, want to go shopping?" He perked up. "Yeah where were you thinking?" "The mall?" "Yeah sure I'll go get my shoes." She pushed herself up off of his lap. 

In the mall they found themselves in a row of baby shops. "Wow, there is a lot of stuff.." Axl looked like a kid in a sweet shop. "Axl I don't want to do baby shopping before I know what we are having, plus we have no money." Sue looked at him. "You want to find out at the scan? And the money thing I have been saving so I have some cash.." He smiled at her. "Well yeah I want to know what it is.. We have a scan on Monday." She smiled. "You make me the happiest man alive Sue." He slipped his hand into hers. Sue began to feel all warm inside, she just smiled at him. "Froyo?" He asked knowing the answer was yes he led her to the counter anyway. 

Monday rolled around pretty fast and Sue and Axl were up early for their scan, the scan in which they hadn't told their parents about. "You ready to go?" Axl called from the front door. Frankie and Mike were already away for work and Brick was at school. "I'm just coming Axl!" Sue shouted from the room. "I'm just going to get the car started.." He headed outside and turned on the ignition.   
5 minutes later Sue eventually was ready and in the car. "Done, okay let's go." She said smiling. Axl tried to hide his frustration.   
They arrive at the hospital just in time for their names to be called. "Sue Heck, good to see you again, how are you keeping?" The nurse smiled politely showing Sue and Axl into the scan room and pointing for Sue to lie down. "Im okay thanks, finally getting over the morning sickness I think." She gave the nurse a warm smile.   
"And are we wanting to find out the baby's gender today?" She asked them both. "Yes please!" Axl blurted out he couldn't help himself, Sue just had to laugh at him.   
"Okay Mr Heck lets get started, Sue if you just want to lie back and roll up your shirt."   
"I'm so nervous.." Sue was shaking. Axl grabbed ahold of her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'm right here for you." He smiled at her.   
The nurse squirted the warm jelly on Sues belly and began the ultrasound. "Okay Sue, there is your perfectly healthy little baby.. And you guys are sure you want to know the sex?" She smiled at them both. "Yes please." Sue said squeezing Axl's hand.   
"Okay, let's have a look.." She ran the scanner back over Sues stomach.   
"Well Mr and Miss Heck I can tell you that you will be welcoming another Miss Heck into the world." The nurse smiled at the two. Axl had tears in his eye and a grin spread across his face, he stood up to shake the hand of the nurse but fainted, a little due to nerves but mainly due to excitement.   
"Axl?!" Sue sat bolt upright looking at Axls pale figure on the floor of the room.   
"He'll be fine a lot of fathers faint when they find out what they are having, just give him a minute." The nurse handed Sue some paper towels to clean herself up.   
Axl eventually regained consciousness as the nurse re-entered the room with the scan printouts. "A girl.. I'm going to have a little girl?" He started to cry. He jumped up and wrapped his arms round the nurse he was so happy.   
She just laughed. 

Sue got herself sorted and the two headed out to the car hand in hand. "I think we should stop by the quarry and tell dad before mom, he was so upset about losing his 'little girl' this will have him made up." Axl suggested opening the car door for Sue. "That's a great idea Axl, he has hardly spoken to me lately I really want us to connect again." She got in the car and fastened her belt. 

"Dad?" Axl called opening the door to Mikes office. "Axl, is that you? Come in." He called.   
Axl and Sue entered the office. "Hey dad." Sue approached they desk.   
"Is everything okay?" Mike asked confused seeing both his children stood before him.   
"We know how upset you are about losing your 'little girl' well today we found out we will be welcoming our own little girl for you to love and protect.. Grandpa" Axl winked at Mike jokingly and handed him the scan photo. "Wyatt Frankie Heck" Sue added smiling at him. Mike dropped his pencil and gawped at the scan photo. "A granddaughter? Wyatt?" He was stunned, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm going to be a grandpa!" He got up from his desk and threw his arms around Axl and Sue suffocating them in a bear hug. "Dad I can breathe.." Axls voice strained. "Dad I have a baby in here remember.." Sue could barely breathe. "Sorry, I just, I'm so excited! Don't tell your mom I said that.."   
"Aww dad, you will be an amazing grandpa." Sue smiled at him and planted a kiss on his cheek.   
"Yeah, we just thought we would tell you first before mom, we will tell her and Brick and dinner." Axl rubbed the back of his neck.   
"I'm taking us out for dinner to celebrate so be ready for 6!" Mike was grinning at the pair.   
"Aww dad you don't have too.." Sue smiled at him.   
"No no I insist!" Mike showed them too the door. "You kids head home and dress nice, I'll get finished up here!"   
Axl and Sue headed home. 

When the pair arrived home Frankie and Brick were already slumped in front of the tv, Frankie watching Wheel of Fortune and Brick had his nose buried in a book.   
"Hey mom, I'd go get changed dad is picking us up at 6 and we are going to the buffet for tea." Sue walked over and turned off the tv.   
"What's the occasion? Your father never wants to go out for tea.." Frankie raised an eyebrow. "Ehh we'll tell you at dinner, c'mon Sue!" Axl hurried Sue on from behind. 

Axl sat on the bed having already got changed into his best shirt and jeans. Sue had gone for a bath to relax her muscles. She made her way back to the bedroom in her robe, which she let drop to the floor as soon as she got into the room. "Sue.. You have the smallest yet cutest bump ever and you're barely pregnant.." Axl said ogling her belly.   
Sue cradled her bump after pulling on her pants and fastening her bra. "Our perfect little baby." She smiled at her bump.   
Axl got off the bed and stood behind her with his hands on her stomach. "My two perfect girls." He kissed her shoulder.   
"I just hope this means I won't get less attention than I already do." She sighed turning round to place her hands on his chest.   
"Of course not your my number 1." Axl smiled and kissed her head.   
Sue pulled on a tight fitting Tshirt dress and slipped on a pair of converse style trainers to match Axls and quickly scraped back her hair into a messy bun. 

"Are you two ready?!" Frankie shouted from the hall putting in her earrings. "Yes just coming." Axl shouted back. "Does my bump look noticeable in this?" Sue was stood in front of the mirror looking at herself from all angles. "Oh god my ass looks big in this never mind the bump." Sue gasped at her reflection. "Hey does my butt look big in these jeans?" Axls smirked at her while showing off his bum. "Well yes it does perfectly large and peachy." She smirked back. "Well then I have competition don't i?" He grinned and began to tickle her.   
"Let's go!!" Frankie shouted on them once again. "We're coming.." Axl groaned opening the bedroom door.   
The five of them piled into Mikes car and they set of to the buffet for dinner. "Table for 5 sir?" The waiter greeted them at the door. "Yes please." Mike smiled pleasantly at the young man which confused Frankie.   
Ever since Axl and Sue had told Mike their news earlier he had been extremely happy for the rest of the day. Once seated at the table Frankie proceeded to question them.   
"So guys what's all this in aid off?" She glared at the trio.   
Sue smiled at Axl indicating for him to tell them.   
"So today me and Sue went for our second scan with the nurse and we found out what we are having.." He smiled back at Sue and Mike.   
"Ohhh carry on!!" Frankie couldn't contain her excitement.   
"Well come January we will be welcoming a little girl called Wyatt Frankie Heck.." He paused for a reaction.   
"Oh my god you guys." Frankie started to cry and flail her arms around in excitement. "We have also decided we are going to tell people we are together and that this can't stay a secret for much longer.." He paused again. "This is such amazing news, oh Mike we are going to be Grandma and Grandpa!" She took ahold of Mikes hand.   
"They told me this afternoon, I'm going to have another perfect little girl to look after!" The pair headed to the bar to get a drink.   
"So I'm going to have a niece? Or will she be a sister..?" Brick was slightly confused. "No Brick she will be your niece.." Sue giggled. "Yeah Brick you can be her favourite cool but weird uncle." Axl laughed.


	16. Christmas together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we have jumped forward a bit to just before Christmas and Sue has just under a month left of her pregnancy.

December 1st the day of Sues last baby scan, the hospital have been closely monitoring her due to the incestuous nature of her pregnancy. Axl was no where to been seen or heard from, Sue hadn't heard from him in almost 2 weeks, she knows he has been busy with college and getting ready to come off for Christmas break but she still would have appreciated a text or phonecall every now and then but what annoyed her most is that Axl was so excited about the baby wanting to be at every doctors appointment and all of a sudden he has lost interest and not bothered turning up, today being the last scan before Wyatt is born she thought he would be here.

She stood outside the Hospital on her own in the snow waiting on Axl, she was giving it another 5 minutes before going in to see if he would turn up but she wasn't holding her breath.  
5 minutes passed and Sue entered the hospital as she didn't want to be late. "Hello Sue, no Axl today?" The ultrasound technician asked shaking Sues hand. "Oh you know boys never on time for anything." Sue joked but inside she was hurting.  
"Should we get started then? Just take a seat on the bed when you're ready." The technician smiled at her. Sues bump was still small which concerned her but the nurses were happy with the approximate weight and size of the baby. Sue jumped up onto the bed and rolled up her shirt. Minutes later she was looking at images of her healthy baby girl who so far was showing no signs of health problems.  
Sue cleaned herself up and headed out of the hospital staring at her scan photos. She reached her car in the parking lot to be greeted by Axl leaning against the door. She gave him a look of utter disgust, he smelt like the floor of a brewery.  
"Hey baby ready for our scan?" He pushed himself off the car and attempted to walk towards her, Sue swerved him and managed to get into the car. She rolled down her window "when you're ready to talk and not steaming drunk you let me know." Her face like stone as she drove past Axl heading home. "BABY come back!" Axl shouted after her attracting attention from passers by.  
Sue cried to herself on the way home mind you listening to Taylor Swift didn't really help with her hormones being all over the place. When she got home she was greeted by Frankie heading to her own car. "Hey honey I'm just going to pick up Axl he said you drove past him?" Frankie quizzed her. "Yeah well so should you, I'd pick up some coffee on your way." Sue walked past her and headed into the house and for her room. "Hey Sue." Brick shouted from his bedroom. Sue was so absorbed in her thoughts she almost walked straight passed him. She stopped and turned back going into Bricks room. "Sorry Brick I was so distracted." She rubbed her bump and sat down on Bricks bed. "I believe they call it baby brain Sue. Can I feel the bump?" Brick asked fidgeting nevously with his fingers.  
"Aww Brick of course maybe if she hears your voice she will stop kicking me in the ribs." Sue smiled and lay down on the bed. Brick kneeled down and the floor beside the bed and put his hands on Sues belly and gently pressed his ear against the bump to see if he could hear. "Hello baby Wyatt, it's your uncle Brick here, I'm asking you nicely to stop kicking my sister in the ribs as I don't like seeing her in pain. I can't wait to meet you Wyatt I have so many stories I want to share with you." Sue had tears running down her cheeks. "Aww Brick!" She sat up and gave him a hug to which he kindly returned.  
After chatting to Brick sue headed to her room, she walked over to her dressing table and stuck the new scan photo on her mirror. The front door slammed shut indicating Frankie has returned with Axl in tow.  
"Get to your room Axl I can't stand to speak to you until you're sober, I can't believe you!" Frankie screamed after him as he was stumbling down the hall.

Sue turned in her chair as Axl entered the room. He flopped down onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Why are you doing this to yourself Axl? Why are you self destructing?" She was holding back the tears. Axl let out a huge sigh, "God Sue I'm scared don't you get that?!" He was gritting his teeth. "And you think I'm not Axl? This baby has cause me pain from day one!" She got up from the chair and walked over to the bed.axl hauled himself up so he was facing Sue. " I'm not just scared about bringing a baby into the world Sue I'm worried about everything, our relationship and what happens when she gets here, what if I'm not a good dad? I'm 19 I should be out getting drunk and partying and sleeping around I shouldn't be holed up with a kid and a serious relationship!" He was getting nippy. Sue slapped him with all her strength so hard that he fell to the ground on his knees. Axl held his now throbbing cheek. " don't you dare! You wanted this relationship! I told you it was wrong I told you things would change but you were adamant you wanted me and no one else no matter what the consequences and you also told me you wanted nothing more than to be a father!" Sue began to cry and Axl dragged himself to his feet. "I do want nothing more than to be a father it's just all getting so real Sue!" Axl ran his fingers through his hair. "Whatever Axl I've had enough for one day." Sue grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom leaving Axl standing in the bedroom, as she reached the bathroom she heard the sound of Axl throwing a punch into the back of the door letting out an almighty yell "FUCK!" Sue winced at the sound.

A while later Axl emerged from his room, Sue was still in the bathroom. "Dad can we talk?" Axl approached Mike with caution. "Sure son but let's go out to the back yard huh?" Mike got up from the couch motioning for Axl to head outside and for Frankie to stay put on the couch. "So Axl you going to tell me what's been bothering you and why you smell like a brewery?" Mike sat down on one of the lawn chairs, Axl followed sitting opposite him. "I'm scared dad, I'm so scared." Axl put his head in his hands. 

Sue who was lying relaxing in the bath could hear the boys talking as the window was on the latch, she tried to stay quiet and listen in. 

"Look Axl when your mom found out she was pregnant with you I was terrified, after the up bringing I had and having to look after your uncle Rusty I thought I would be a horrible parent." Mike continued to talk as Axl sat straight and began listening, "but when you have a kid and you hold that baby for the first time everything just feels so natural and it does take time to get things right like changing diapers and feeding them at the small hours but we are all here to help you. I love you kid, and I'm here to support you and Sue with anything you need." Axl took a deep breath trying to fight back the tears and at that moment they both heard Sue let out an almighty howl from the bathroom, they both stood up. "I got this dad I need to make things right, and hey dad thanks." Axl gave him a smile and headed to the bathroom. 

"Sue.." Axl tapped the bathroom door and entered with caution. Sue was sat on the edge of the bath with a towel wrapped round her cradling the bump. Axl walked over to her and stood in front of Sue. "Sue..I'm sorry." Axl waited for a response. Sue stood up from the edge of the bath and just wrapped her arms around Axl, Sue felt his body intense at her touch, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Come on let's go to bed yeah?" Axl scooped her up in a bridal carry and placed her on the edge of the bed when they reached their room. He closed the door. "Okay let's get some pjs on you okay" he walked over to the dresser, Sues eyes followed him carefully around the room not saying a word. Axl picked out one of his t shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. Sue stood up from the bed and dropped her towel. Axl crouched down with the shorts for her to step in and carefully pulled them up her legs, the waist band sat perfectly below the bump. Axl placed his warm hands on Sues belly and placed a kiss right on top of the bump. He could feel Wyatt doing somersaults under his hands it made him smile. He picked up the shirt and Sue put her arms up in the air, Axl pulled the shirt over her head, as Axl pulled the shirt down Sue placed her arms around his neck. They just stared into one another's eyes.


End file.
